Hard and Fast and Rough and Loud
by JeanGreyakaPhoenix
Summary: Just a oneshot, Jean and Logan in an elevator, what more can I say? Sexual contents 17 and above only and please R&R!


_Hard and Fast and Rough and Loud_

You look into my eyes and I shiver, looking away.

I always make sure we don't end up alone anywhere

but it was inevitable as I came into the elevator

while you were still going up.

You try to stand closer to me and my

legs don't respond when I try to move away

There isn't much room to move away to anyway

As you move to stand besides me

your arm brushes against mine and it's no accident,

you try to make as much contact as possible with me,

be it physical be it mental,

like when you project your thoughts to me,

Like you are doing right now, projecting

erotic thoughts about just how you

would touch me and make me moan and come

with just your hands and tongue and I blush,

wrapping my arms around my self

and try pressing my legs together to stop

the hot wetness that I start to feel… I can't help it

I tell you to stop but you won't give up

you keep going after me,

you keep telling me that I belong to you,

that it's you I should be with,

that it's you I want

I don't know what hurts more,

hearing you say it with no doubt in your tone

or knowing deep inside that your words

are more true than the feeling

that creeps up my belly when you're so close to me

I start panting when you send yet

another vivid image of us,

together, right now, against the wall,

hard and fast and rough and loud

but never caring

The usually very fast elevator

now seams to move slower than time

as I beg for it to open and save me

from this pleasurable hell I'm in

and don't want to get out of at the same time

And I know you can smell the

pleasure between my legs.

You move much closer to me

and I give you a look

without knowing how much passion

my eyes show and you growl

deep in your chest,

and I feel my hear beating fast

against my ribs and I feel out of breath

You start whispering hot words in my ear

and I moan at the intense heat I feel

You move in front of me

looking into my eyes again

and forcing me to look

into your deep blue ones

I try to look away

but you make me look at you,

make me look at the lust in your eyes,

make me look at that wish there

that it's called love

You try to touch my face

but I don't let you,

I pull away roughly

and the animal inside you angers,

wanting, lusting over me

and I feel my animal fight inside,

wanting me to just loose control

but I don't,

I keep my eyes away from yours

and control my self,

moving away from you

But again, you don't give up,

not when you're so close

not when you can feel my heat,

you don't give up and I bite my lip

Suddenly your lips are on mine,

you're tongue forcing my mouth open

and with a small whimper I feel

my tongue dancing with yours

slow and wet and hard

as you press me against the wall

and push the red button,

the elevator stopping completely.

I try to fight you,

only half heartedly

but you don't stop anyway,

and all I can do is _feel_ as

my body moves by itself

in the most pleasurable way

you're hard, I can feel it

as you press against me and I gasp,

throwing my head back

when you bite my neck

I moan when you cup my breasts,

not even thinking about stopping now,

I want you now,

hard and fast and rough and loud

I feel your hands and mouth everywhere,

and you're taking off my shirt as

I practically rip yours off

You suck my breast

and I pull at your soft dark hair

which I always wanted to touch,

always wanted to feel between my fingers

you start moving down,

dropping to your knees in front of me,

pulling down my pants

and kissing my stomach,

and I close my eyes,

moaning loudly when you

touch my center with your fingers,

stroking me

I move so that my left leg is

on your shoulder and you

can touch me more freely, teasing me

You lick my clit firmly

and I start moving my hips

in small circles,

my breath coming short as

you lick me and stroke me

with your fingers,

then slowly trust

your tongue into me

I feel close, almost coming,

and I cry out when

you tease my clit in

circles with your tongue,

now trusting two fingers

into my warmth

Just as I'm about to come you stop,

and I beg you to continue,

but instead,

you stand up and press against me,

and I begin to work

on your belt as you

pull me up and against the wall

I wrap my legs around your waist,

wrapping my arms around your neck

as you trust into me hard and deep and I scream,

coming with just that one delicious trust,

clenching around you hard but

just as I come you start moving inside me,

hard and fast and rough and loud

Oh yes, very loud as you grunt

and I cry out and moan

with every brutal trust,

not down from my first

orgasm and about to come again

You pound into me and I look

into your eyes, seeing Wolverine

and before I know it Phoenix

is looking back at him,

raking her nails over his back

just like I did but she

leaves a burning trail and

he growls angrily

when Logan takes over

again and so do I

"Jean" you groan,

your breathing ragged

and I moan helplessly

as you pump into me harder and faster

Your trusts become even more

violent as you feel closer,

then you reach between

our bodies and start to

rub my clit with your thumb,

moving against my

G-spot as you trust into me

and I'm coming again,

screaming your name as

you whisper mine,

not caring who heard,

not even thinking about that

You kiss me and bite my lip

hard until you draw blood,

and I can't believe it as I

come once again painfully hard,

and with a loud groan you

slam yourself into me much

harder and hold there,

moaning desperately as you come,

muffling your sounds with my lips

We stay there against each other

for endless minutes, panting and sweating,

coming down slowly, together

You pull out of me and I moan

at the loss I feel inside my belly,

but you swallow my moan with

another deep kiss

Slowly you let me stand but

still hold me close,

not wanting to let go,

and I admit I don't

ant to let go either

You pull up my pants

and button your own

as I put on my shirt and

apologize for ruining yours,

but you say you don't care,

and kiss me again

I can't explain the

feeling in my chest,

in my heart,

in my soul,

in my mind as you pull me

close and I hear a silent

promise of everlasting love

and I say that I love you,

not able to stop the words

coming out of my mouth

You smile and kiss me again,

whispering the same

words against my lips.

* * *

**What do ya think? Too much? I wrote kind of fast, I haven't had a lot of time in my hands with mid-term examinations coming up. Right now it's 4am and I haven't slept at all. The story just came to my mind. Please R&R! I hate it when I only get a few reviews, makes me feel bad. **


End file.
